


First time's a charm

by a_certain_kind_of_dread



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Partnership, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_certain_kind_of_dread/pseuds/a_certain_kind_of_dread
Summary: The first case Erda and Katharina are supposed to solve together did not go according to plan. Erda's chaoric neutral nature greatly clashes with Katharina lawful good ones. Katharina does not like that





	First time's a charm

Her steps echoed against the concrete as she ran through the streets. The air was filled with slow music, an orchestra playing a waltz in front of a cafe. The gentle atmosphere was nearly ruined by Erda running by and panting loudly, making her way through the crowded streets. She wanted nothing more but to scream loudly for several minutes. The only reason why she did not do so was that running away didn’t leave enough air in her lungs for screaming. She didn’t dare look back, but she could hear them yelling at her and their steps as they chased her. She messed up.   
She sharply turned a corner and crashed into someone. Both ended up on the floor, and Erda lost the little bit of air she had left in her lungs. The person beneath her groaned and attempted to take in a deep breath, presumably having too all the air knocked out of them. 

„Get fucking off me.“

Erda felt them roll her away, and the person attempted to sound scary but was panting too much as to have a harsh tone to their voice. Erda sat up suddenly, so harsh her sight turned black for a bit. Just in that moment the people chasing her passed by the street she was on, not seeing her as she was sitting and the people continued walking around her. She nearly screamed when someone grabbed her arm.

„You fucking moron what did you do.“

Erda whinced and looked at Katharina. Such a lucky coincidence to find her this quick.

„I didn’t do shit they’re just overreacting-“

Kath growled and pulled her up, dragging her along as she walked along the street. 

„What did you do.“

„Fine fine, I took the book.“

Kath stopped so abruptly Erda crashed into her back. 

„You wHAT?!“ Her voice turned into a shrill pitch by the end, and people turned, looking at them weird. Erda cursed and tried to console the taller woman. Latter was wearing a nice, dark blue business suit. Erda realised she was probably at fault for it now being dirty. She remembered abruptly how Kath had put on a nice and expensive suit, pretending to be one of those dirty millionairs. Her head felt dizzy just thinking about how much the suit costed and if she might have ruined it for good.

„Listen listen it’s fine I have it under control-“

„THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!“

Erda put her hand over Kaths mouth, slightly on her toes to reach her properly. 

„Let’s get outta here alright and I’ll- shit fuck they’re coming our way.“

Katharina looked back but Erda was already pulling her along. They were running towards the most crowded part of the street, Erda planned to merge in between the people, but then she remembered her partner was over one meter eighty and that her plan meant precisely nothing. With her small statue she was used to being able to disappear, not so with her new partner. Well, fuck.  
She quickly pulled her towards another corner and into a small cafe. A waiter looked at them in confusion, but Erda shook her head quickly. She pushed Kath into the bathroom, and looked at the waiter.

„We are not here.“

She disappeared in the bathroom too, and slammed the door shut. She turned around and squealed when Kath grabbed her by the collar and lifted her close, so that the short woman was on her toes.

„That was not part of our plan you fucking dwarf.“

Erda whinced, and grabbed the womans wrists, trying to get out of her grip.

„Had I known you would act this way I would never agree to be your partner.“

Erda felt a slight sting in her chest, but attempted to ignore it the best she could.

„I know I know but while you were making deals with them I took the book and he didn’t wanna give you any information anyway but then you managed to make a deal and he went to look for the book.“

„Oh so I’M at fault for managing to stick to our plan?“

„I did not say that but-“

They heard the door of the cafe open violently, and someone yelled at the waiter. Erdas breath hitched, and she and Kath looked at each other with panic in their eyes. Erda looked around quickly, and saw a window. She pointed at it, and Kath dragged her along again. She helped the short latina climb up to the window, and latter looked down and nodded at her. She crawled through it and flopped down onto a closed container. Kath climbed on the toilet, and disappeared through the window just as they heard the bathroom door open. Faint yells of the waiter echoed through it. 

„Sir it is greatly indecent to barge into a restroom like this! I told you already no two women entered.“

„Then one short one? Flannel, curly brown hair? Tall woman, dark skin, business suit?“

Their voices faded as the two of them silently walked from the back street onto the main road, and Erda made a mental note to give the waiter a huge tip next time she was in the cafe. They walked slowly so that the man didn’t hear them run, and were nearly on the large street when someone yelled loudly from the window of the bathroom. Erda looked back and saw the man staring at them. She cursed, and Kath grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the crowd. Erda noticed that she had quite a habit of dragging her along, which troubled her short legs greatly. They ran, panting heavier the longer they hurried along, and Kath suddenly disappeared in a small street, pulling Erda with her so harshly that the short woman nearly tumbled backwards. They stood there breathing quick and shallow, and Erda suddenly took her bag. 

„I was given these protection crystals by a witch. She didn’t tell me how to use them, but I seem to be getting the hang of it.“

Kath looked at her with an exasperated look. „I respect your spirituality but isn’t that used for ghosts and isn’t it mostly placebo effect anyway?“  
They looked up, seeing one of the men following them ran along the main street. Kath tensed up, but Erda yelled at him. The tall woman looked at her with wide eyes and was about to curse the short womans mother and bloodline, when Erda grabbed a crystal and chucked it at the man. He noticed it, and stopped to dodge it but it astill hit his forehead, and he sat down with a confused stare. Kath looked at him with an open mouth, but Erda dragged her along again. „It worked! See, protection crystals.“

They ran through the street again, towards the police station. But they didn’t get far before they saw another member of the gang, grinning widely as he spotted them. Erda stomped with her food, and looked around. Another one. She wanted to scream like never in her life. Kath next to her was tense, unconsiously shifting closer towards her partner. This was not supposed to go this way, and she hated the sudden change of situation. The people around them didn’t seem to notice much, though one woman eyed Kath and then the man she was almost fearfully looking at. A car was driving on the street, and across it was the woman who was staring at them. She caught Erda’s look, and latter mouthed „help“ at her. The woman’s eyes widened, she seemed frozen on the sidewalk.

The men were getting closer, and Kath was painfully aware that she didn’t have any weapon with her. Her mind was racing through options, fighting without endangering the people in the busy, when Erda suddenly jumped in front of the car. The driver slammed the breaks loudly, but didn’t stop completely and Erda was hit and thrown several meters away. Kath screamed, and forgetting the two men ran to her. People immediately crowded the way, and the men had trouble getting through. The woman who had noticed Erdas cry for help was already next to her. Erda grabbed the book and gave it to the woman. 

„Officer Erda Shellings, bar „Aces“, in half an hour.“ She whispered to the woman, who nodded and quickly disappeared in the crowd. Erda groaned at the pain in her ribs. The people around her were too near for her will. Kath was kneeling next to her, she noticed what Erda did. Though she didn’t agree with getting a random person into this, she was aware that had she not given the book away they had no chance. Kath flinched when someone grabbed her shoulder, and her blood ran cold when she saw it was one of the men. 

„I think I should drive you and your friend to a hospital.“

His voice seemed gentle, but Kath knew very well he would not bring them there. She turned in surprise when someone else spoke up against it.

„I will do so, it is my fault I ran into her.“

The driver was kneeling by Erda, and looked sternly at the man. He glanced at Kath and gave her a reassuring nod. Erda coughed, and they looked at her.

„No need, I accidently ran in front of the street.“ She grabbed her bag. „James, please take my bag and carry it to the car?“ She pointed at her bag, and looked at the man who was chasing her. He was taken aback for a moment, but quickly a small grin formed on his face. 

„Of course, I will wait for you there.“

The driver looked suspiciously at him. The man grabbed the bag and left. Erda noticed how he looked into it. He closed it again. Her heart was beating quickly, anxiety wretching her guts. Luckily, he seemed to be content with what he saw. She let out a long breath. He must not know how the book looked. The driver leaned closer to them.

„I doubt that he is a friend to you. Please let me drive you instead.“ 

The people around them looked between Erda, Kath and the driver. Katharina didn’t like how public this was all of a sudden. Damn Erda and her ways.

„Please just drive us to a certain location. We will explain.“

He nodded, and Kath glared at Erda. This was not supposed to be public knowledge. The smaller woman caughter her glance, but shook her head sightly. The dark skinned woman sighed. So Erda had enough smarts not to tell anything. They got up, and went to the car which was parked in the middle of the street. Kath noticed how Erda held her arm around her waist.

„Who is the guy?“

The driver started the car again, letting the people behind him finally pass. 

„To the „Aces“ bar, please. We need to be there. The guy is my friends ex. We are on the way to meet up with a friend of ours, understand when we don’t want to say much, but know that our friend will help us get rid of the douche.“  
The driver nodded. „Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital first“?

„Yes.“

Silence fell on them, and after a few minutes the driver stopped in front of the bar.

„Thank you so much, here, on the card is my number, text me, I’ll need your contact.“

They left and the drivers eyes widened when he saw the name on the contact card.

The two women entered the bar, and Erda sighed in relief when she saw the woman from earlier anxiously sitting on a table. She saw them and jumped up. She eyed them with a worried gaze, and only after Kath smiled reassuringly and gestured for her to sit down, the woman did so again.

„I’m glad you managed, are you alright?“ The women spoke clear and slow, and a slightly fearful expression was on her face.

Erda buried her face in her hands. „I’m alright, but thank you so much for your help miss.“ She looked up, and the woman tilted her head in confusion.

„Could you please repeat that? With your hands away from your face.“ Erda blinked, and the woman coughed slightly. „I’m deaf, I lip read.“

Erda nodded quickly in understanding and smiled at her, repeating her sentence but also signing what she said. The woman grinned, and thanked her with a nod back.

„Where is the book?“ 

Erda looked at Kath, and signed at the woman. She quickly took her bag, and pushed the book towards the dark skinned woman. Latter took it, and sighed in relief. It was the proper one. It was more of a really thick diary, and every page was filled with information. Numbers, emails, bank accounts. All of very rich people who could lose anything from their job, to money, to public image if any of the information was revealed. Kath pressed her lips together. While some people had only bank account information there, some had several dark secrets written down, which would lead to charges. She closed the book. At least the information was better off in the hands of the police than being used to blackmail people.

„Please, let me drive you to the hospital? I’m a doctor at the city hospital. I can see that you have several bruises, but I’m afraid you might have some internal wounds as well.“

Erda bit her lip, and slowly nodded. She should go to get checked, no matter how much she didn’t want to. Kath sighed deeply, and leaned back.

„As soon as your wounds heal I’m going to beat your ass for jumping on the street like that.“

Erda grimaced. „But it worked?“

„At what fucking cost?“

The small woman curled up at the intense glare of her friend, and the woman across of them shook hear head slightly.

„Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Erda, and this is my partner Katharina.“

The woman across of them looked between them and smirked, and Katharina felt her face grow hot.

„Not romantic, we work together.“

Erda nearly smacked herself over her phrasing, but the woman chuckled.

„I’m Anna.“

They walked through the bar, and Anna drove them to the hospital. The drive was pretty silent, taking they couldn’t talk to Anna. Erda noticed she was driving very slowly, andv looked into the mirrors a lot. They arrived, and Erda felt bad for making Anna go to work on what seemed to be her free day. She lead them into the large building and towards the part of urgent care. She explained the situation to the current working doctor, and turned to the two. 

„I would leave now if that is alright with you two? My friend will take care of you both.“

Katharina nodded. „Thank you for your help, please leave us our number, we will call you in as a witness. It is nothing worrysome, we will just need you to confirm our story, of taking the book and helping us.“ She didn’t know sign language, but she spoke slower than usual and paid attention to her pronounciation. She hoped her accents didn’t make it harder for the woman to understand her.

„Of course, here.“ Anna scribled something down on a small piece of paper. „If I don’t answer your call, just leave me a text message, I will most likely be working. It was a pleasure meeting you, get well soon.“

She left, and the doctor she had talked to earlier came in the room to check up on Erda. They checked her bruises and injuries, and made her go through a scan to see if she had any broken bones. While they were waiting for the results, Erda was looking at the cieling from her bed. Katharina was sitting next to her, and eyed her with worry.

„Don’t do that again.“

Erda looked at her, and was surprised by the deep worry in he voice. She struggled to hold back a smile.

„I’m sorry. It was the first idea I had.“

„Was stealing the book also your first idea?“

„In the moment, yes.“

„Don’t do your first ideas anymore.“

Erda laughed, and Katharina chuckled slightly as well. She stopped when the short woman whinced. They fell into silence again, and it made Kath feel uncomfortable

„When did you learn sign language.“

Erda looked at her again. „My cousin is partially deaf, and during large family gatherings it’s easier to just communicate like that. Also most of the adults didn’t bother learning it, so we could say whatever and not get scolded. Unless my cousins parents were there of course, they knew sign language.“

Kath nodded slowly, and looked at the floor.

„I could teach you.“

Kath smiled. „Sure.“

The doctor came in again, and showed them the results. They were releived to hear that Erda had no broken bones or internal wounds, only a nasty bruise on her right side which will take up to several weeks to completely heal. She was asked to stay in the hospital over night just in case, and after all the necessary paperwork they were left alone. Katharina stood up and left the room. She searched for a number, and glanced around before calling. After a short conversation she hung up again. A grin was on her face. It was the first case she solved alone, with her partner. She shook her head slighty. Erda would a handful it seems. She walked back to the hospital room to give her partner some company.


End file.
